


New Targets

by JLSigman



Category: Suikoden V
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Suikoden V, Oboro/Shigure: teacher/student - weapons training</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Targets

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Feb 23, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/areyougame/60192.html)

There were a lot of new things to learn after the end of Nether Gate. Some were simple extensions of lessons already learned. Others were much more difficult than they seemed.

“Wrong! Again!”

Oboro's voice was barely raised, but Shigure bristled all the same. His eyes darted to where Sagiri was demurely sitting, her smile mocking. She hadn't had any of the problems with weapons training he was going through. With a muttered curse, he attacked the dummy again.

“Disable, not decapitate! Again!”

Shigure missed his pipe, the stem strong enough to bite down on when the old training boiled up. He squeezed his blade's hilt instead, until the tendons in his hand showed, then tried again.

And again.

And again.

After an hour, even Oboro's legendary patience was nearing it's end. He finally called a halt and left the two younger ex-assassins to watch their camp while he made the final negotiations for a more permanent home. Sagiri watched him leave, then softly walked to where Shigure was sprawled on the ground.

“What a pain,” he grumbled, his eyes closed as he took his pipe from her hands. He felt her as she sat beside his waist and he curled an arm around her, protective and possessive at the same time.

She made a soft noise, and he opened his eyes to see her smile had turned somewhat playful. He was the only one who could read the subtle differences in her face. “Precision is what you need, not blunt force,” she teased.

He blew a smoke ring towards her. “You didn't mind my blunt force last night,” he leered. When she blushed ever so slightly, he sat up to bury his face in her hair. He'd beat Oboro's training, because he had to if he wanted to stay here, in the first place he'd ever really been happy.


End file.
